FIG. 24 is a diagram showing air pressure control pattern when a conventional elevator car descends.
In FIG. 24, in a conventional elevator apparatus (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2), air pressure in the elevator car while ascending/descending, which changes like an uncontrolled pattern 201 when it is uncontrolled, is changed with a certain changing rate as shown by a straight line control pattern 202. By this operation, even if the ascending/descending speed of the elevator becomes high, the air pressure changing rate (a ratio of changing of the air pressure with respect to time) is milder than the case of uncontrolled.
Further, Non-patent Document 1 shows that there is little relationship between ear fullness and the air pressure changing rate.
Patent Document 1: JP2005-119882A
Patent Document 2: JP08-81162A
Non-patent Document 1: Kiyoshi Funai, Yoshikatsu Hayashi, Takayuki Koizumi, Nobutaka Tsujiuchi, and Mitsuharu Okamoto, “Analysis of Tympanic Membrane Behavior and Ear Block Discomfort for Super High Speed Elevators.” The Japan Society of Mechanical Engineers. Elevator, Escalator and Amusement Rides Conference, Jan. 21, 2004, pp. 27-30.